


Baking cookies,, well they tried to

by kaysevng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Crossdressing, M/M, Top Bang Chan, blowjob, felix is pretty in a skirt wbk, if i need to add more tags pls tell me, this is bland i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaysevng/pseuds/kaysevng
Summary: The members are out for holidays spending time with their families. Chan and Felix think it would be nice to bake something since it's usually what they get up to in their spare time, it doesn't exactly go how they expect it to however.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 109





	Baking cookies,, well they tried to

**Author's Note:**

> this is a previous fic i already have on my twitter but i'm just adding it here so that i have all my works on here! feel free to read though. I did this one a while ago so sorry if it's bad oops

It was that time of the year again. The leaves change colour and wilt away, it starts getting darker earlier, staying in with a hot drink doesn’t sound too bad anymore. It always seemed to come so quickly. This only meant that it was soon time for the members to go to see their families for the holidays. Chan and Felix not being able to go back to Australia would then just leave them with each other. It's not that they disliked that though, they both enjoyed it quite a lot even if they can’t see family. This mainly being because they could be however loud they wanted, in times of playing video games, watching movies, playing music while baking, it got hectic at times. Though they could be loud especially whenever Chan ruined felix, whenever he had felix squirming and whining for more, begging to be filled and used like the whore he is. Chan being chan, he’d never refuse felix knowing it's what he wants of course. 

* * *

The members had already been long gone to their families for the holidays, chan and felix being left to themselves. Times were never awkward between the two, they were closer than anyone. Baking cookies was always a go to whenever the members were out, having too many people around trying to bake was stressful so it was easy just it being the two of them.

They got to baking as quick as they could as they were both craving something sweet to eat. Both happily prepared all the ingredients until chan had noticed something was missing, “where are the chocolate chips?” he said, already sounding frustrated searching frantically for the ingredient. “maybe we didn't get any when we went shopping?” Felix didn't seem too bothered, he knew they could just make something else and get chocolate chips another time.

Felix noticed that chan was still looking around for them so he explained that they should just make something else. Chan just stopped everything he was doing to turn to Felix, “did i not tell you to get the chocolate chips while we were out?” Felix could tell that he wasn't happy just by his tone. “I don't know, maybe I forgot, but like I said it's fine because we can just make something else, don't get so upset about it” although Felix was getting fed up with Chan for not listening, he didn't want to make him angrier so he was calm with him. “I don't even know why I ask you anything these days, you can't do anything right, you're useless.” Chan said harshly while walking off to his room. Felix wasn't sure how to react, chan never usually gets really angry with him, he's never said such things to him before and this was all because he forgot the stupid chocolate chips.

However Felix wasn't just going to take it from Chan with no back talk, it wouldn't exactly be a Felix thing to do. “why am i the useless one? why couldn't you stop being a lazy prick and go get them yourself? oh sorry i forget, you get me, a useless idiot, to go and do everything for you.” Felix said with a scoff and a chuckle, amused by the situation. Felix said this loud enough for chan to stop in his tracks and turn back to face the smaller male. “did i hear you right?” chan seemed awfully calm despite him shouting just a minute ago. “so you're aware you're useless?” chan's voice was much lower now, and he spoke slower than before.

It made Felix nervous, him fidgeting knowing that not a word out of his dumb mouth had intimidated Chan whatsoever, that's something he’ll never be able to do. Chan slowly got closer to him until he was practically breathing over him. “I can show you just how useless you are” Chan said with a small laugh. Felix just stood frozen not knowing what to do. 

Chan brought his hands up to felix’s jaw and turned his head, felix moving without a question “oh look, you must've got flour on you whilst preparing the ingredients” Chan knew what he was doing. Chan licked a stripe up Felix's neck, clearing the flour that was once there, it didn't exactly taste the best but he had to get it off somehow right? This minor action already had felix holding back small whimpers, but chan knew this even if felix didn't show it, he knew the effect he had on him. “what was that for? i could've cleaned it up myself” Felix had a bitter undertone to his words pretending he was still mad and that his dick wasn't getting harder by the second because of Chan. “but you didn't want to though did you? you're useless remember, i cleaned you better anyways” chan said with a smirk, he knew he was riling the younger boy up.

Felix wasn't sure what to do, he knew he was turned on and he couldn't let chan see, it would just boost his ego and make him aware how much Felix loved being called useless. Felix began walking off giving chan a slight nudge as he did so but before he could get far chan had a right grip on his wrists. “where do you think you're going?” Felix knew he wasn't going to get away so easily. “away from you, you piss me off and clearly i do you” Felix said with a sigh, his dick painfully hard in his underwear now. Chan persisted and pulled felix back so that felix’s back was against his chest. “so you say you're mad?” chan asked calmly. “yeah i did, why?” Felix said, curious about what he was planning. “so why is this here?” chan asked with a hum, placing his hand on Felix’s bulge rubbing back and forth over it slowly. Felix whimpered at the contact while holding back moans, he knew he was doomed now that chan had noticed it.

Chan only kept adding pressure whilst palming Felix through the material, making Felix buck his hips into his palm without even realising it. “someone's needy hm” Chan said while quickening the pace of his hand, making Felix moan and press his ass up against Chan's clothed dick taking him by surprise and making him groan.

Even though Chan was playing with Felix he wasn't having any of Felix’s attitude. Chan hurried Felix over to the kitchen table and pushed his face down against the cold tabletop having Felix’s ass prop up nicely for him. Chan had both of Felix’s arms behind his back one over the other like a pretty bow on a present for chan. With Felix in this position Chan got a perfect view of his outfit. Felix was wearing a small pink skirt with white thigh highs, the contrast between the white of the fabric against Felix’s golden skin had Chan mesmerised, he's surprised he hadn’t ripped them off of him earlier. Felix also had white lace underwear on matching the thigh highs, it was almost as if he was asking chan to ruin him wearing such a thing.

It was funny to Chan, even though Felix had this deep voice that shocks everyone when they hear it, he turns out to be such a useless cock hungry whore. Chan was completely immersed in his thoughts until he heard Felix beneath him, bringing him back to the current situation.

He held his wrists together with one hand as his other lifted up Felix's skirt and pulled down his underwear. Felix’s dick hit the cool air and he gasped, it being a slight shock. Not that it's surprising but Chan's eyes lightened at the sight of a pretty gem buttplug. Chan pressed on it only to get muffled moans in response, “i bet you knew this was going to happen, didn't you? you wanted to look all pretty for me, my good little slut” as he finished speaking he harshly pulled the buttplug out leaving Felix whimpering begging to be filled again.

Felix began moving his hips around being desperate for any type of contact or friction he could get, chan responded by striking a hand down on felix, not enough to actually hurt him, he knew felix got turned on by being hit. However this didn't stop Felix from moving around, Chan looped his arm around Felix's neck and put his two middle fingers in his mouth. “suck” and it's all chan had to say to have Felix drooling all over his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of Felix's mouth with a pop, Felix knew Chan would pay attention to that knowing how he does the same to him whenever he sucks him off. He brought his fingers back down to his empty hole and edged a finger into him making felix's knees weaken and wobble below him.

Chan pulled and pushed his fingers just to add another, chan was practically holding Felix's hips up at this point, the smaller could barely hold himself up. “look at you, barely even able to hold yourself up” it's almost like Felix was in a haze barely understanding what the older was saying. “i'm guessing you never manage to make yourself feel this good when fingering yourself, your fingers are too small, too useless” he said, fastening his pace. “please” Felix said, the words barely being audible, however, Chan heard and slowed down, “please what?” he asked, still working his fingers in and out of the boy with a coy look on his face. “please fuck me, please” felix said whilst fucking himself against Chan’s fingers after he stopped moving them.

Chan thought for a while wondering if he should give the slut what he wants or not. He pulled him up off of the table steadily and pushed him down onto his knees unbuckling his belt. Felix stayed quiet below him until Chan pulled his underwear down, practically jumping on him.

Even though Felix was eager, he wasn't going to give Chan what he wanted straight away. Felix began by slowly circling his tongue on Chan’s reddened tip licking away all the precum that was there beforehand. Chan groaned and grabbed a handful of Felix’s hair pulling his head to angle Felix's face upwards. With the new angle Chan could see how well his little whore sucked him off, how his plump lips wrapped perfectly around him and how his eyes teared up whenever he took all of his length into his mouth, Chan’s dick hitting the back of his throat.

Chan held his mouth open while felix worked on him, biting his lip to hold back moans every so often. Chan didn't exactly want to cum just yet so he pulled Felix off of him, Felix being the needy whore he is, he began whimpering and sulking from the loss of heat in his mouth. Chan got Felix back into his previous position on the table with his ass up and his hands behind his back again.

Felix was a little more focused now than he was when he was being fucked with Chan’s fingers, although it was likely that the clear mindset wouldn’t be here for long. Chan brought his hand around Felix’s waist and down to his untouched dick, slowly moving his hand over his entire length, Felix just writhing and squirming beneath him. “is someone getting desperate? do you need me to fuck you dumb hm?” Chan said with his hand quickening on Felix's dick.

It was at the point where Felix would do whatever Chan said, Chan didn't even have to hold his arms behind him anymore as they just stayed in place for him. Knowing this, chan began placing his finger at felix’s hole again, he pushed it into him while still moving his hand at a faster pace. Felix was a moaning mess under him bucking his hips into Chan’s hand.

Felix didn't know whether he should fuck himself onto chan’s fingers or to ram his hips forward into chan’s hand as fast as he could. It didn't matter much anyways, Felix soon releasing into Chan’s hand, his high pitched moans filling the kitchen almost sounding pornagraphic.

The sound and sight made Chan’s dick twitch beneath him, he admired how fucked out his little slut was, barely able to even form sentences. Chan grabbed his hair and leaned down pulling Felix up a little just to get closer to his ear “does my baby want to be filled? you wanna be my cumslut?”. Felix only hummed in response with a grin on his face. Chan used the cum that Felix had emptied into his hand as a lube and the drool that was still on his dick from when Felix was practically swallowing Chan.

He lined himself up to his tight pretty hole, pushing himself in painfully slowly for the both of them. Felix’s mouth hung open against the table whilst chan inched further inside of him, having a stable grip on his waist. Felix pushed himself back onto Chan due to him not being fully inside of him just yet. “you really are cock hungry, you're not even patient enough for me to fuck you properly” chan said with a slight chuckle, he didn't really care that his dumb whore was needy and eager he just liked teasing him about it.

Chan’s thrusts got quicker as Felix's whimpers and moans got higher, Felix was surprised he could even see straight, that of which was becoming a struggle. The change of positioning of Chan’s hips had Felix squirming and had tears flowing down his cheeks, Chan brushing over his prostate each time he thrusted inside of Felix’s small body. Felix had never felt as full as he had now his body writhing with pleasure pretty much face down in a pool of his own drool, not that he cared, Chan wasn't lying when he said he'd fuck him dumb.

Chan snaked his hand around Felix’s neck again and grabbed him, pulling him off the table slightly putting Felix into a somewhat different position. Felix’s back was arched more than before with Chan’s hand at the top of his ass. His thrusts got quicker and deeper making Felix squeal out as he came on the ground beneath them flailing down onto the tabletop below him.

Chan’s thrusts eventually got sloppier, being close himself, “chan, please fill me up” Felix was practically begging, the oversensitivity catching up to him. It didn’t take Chan long to finish inside of Felix after hearing how bad the whore wanted to be filled with his cum. Felix could feel the hot liquid fill him up while chan slowly pulled out of him, cum seeping from his small hole.

Chan grabbed the buttplug he had pulled out of Felix earlier and placed it back into him before too much of his cum could escape out of his little ass. They both regained their strength soon after and managed to clean up the mess that they had both made.

Felix began clearing the kitchen picking up Chan's jacket, his ears pricked up at the sound of crinkling coming from the pocket whenever he had moved it. Felix dove his hand into the pocket only to bring out a packet of chocolate chips. “and you said i'm the useless one” Felix said to Chan while rolling his eyes with a chuckle, throwing the packet at the older boy. “maybe I should forget about the chocolate chips more often” Chan said putting on a mischievous smile making his dimples appear. Felix side eyed him, not disagreeing of course.


End file.
